npamusicfandomcom-20200215-history
N Pa Wiki
Biography N Pa (formerly known as N Pa Productions) is an American Trance and Electronic producer. He started working as N Pa Productions as early as mid 2007. self-releasing the now unreleased albums Reality | a dream, and Reality | a dream: The Remixes (and B-Sides). In 2008 and 2009, he collaborated with numerious vocalist and producers from many different genres of music for his official debut album ''Sight & Sight, and is currently working on his second studio album 'The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil. ''' Early Years (2008-2009) In 2008, He collaborated with Down-Tempo vocalist Lori Cunningham on an Ambient track titled Reflections. The song would be track 1 on Lori Cunningham's debut album Unseen released in November 2008..For two years, he worked on a collaborative dance album with independent artists from many different genres, such as Liz Aday, Myah Marie!, Rain-King, Lori Cunningham, Saint, Digital Elephant, Dacav5, Daade, Coco O'Connor, Incoherent Mumble Train, DJ Punzo, Austin! White, and Bobby Jasso. The album was released on April 27th, 2009 and was titled Sight & Sound. Following the release of Sight & Sound, he released a Remix and B-Sides Compilation album titled Sight & Sound: The Remixes and B-Sides. The LP featured remixes by Silence, Incoherent Mumble Train, kBee, Paul Hetherington, Railster, DJ Punzo, DJ XaQ (Now known as HyJax), and DJ Keef-a-Leef. B-Sides on the album featured Hurry! Let's Go, Myah Marie!, B-Roc of Dacav5, Digital Elephant, The Deadly Duo (Now known as Phalanx Covenant), Deryl Allen, The Heartbreak Emergency, and In Living Color. EPs, Collaboration album, and Second Studio album (2010-present) Following the release of those albums, N Pa started to venture into different genres of music such as Ambient, Orchestral, and Down-Tempo. N Pa released his first 4 track Instrumental Orchestral EP in November 2009 titled Morning Light EP. A second EP release followed in January 2010, entitled As The Rush Comes EP. Later in 2010, N Pa's music would appear in the feature film, "Standing Ovation" along side Dacav5 and Daade. On September 7th, 2010, He released his first single "Memories" which features Israeli vocalist Meital Cohen from the House duo Knob and Electronica artist NPC for his forthcoming second studio album "The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil". The single included remixes by House duo Neon Night Club, and Italian remixer Giulio Maddaloni, and was released by Stereo FX, a London based Independent record label. On August 20th, 2011, N Pa revealed that he is currently working with American rapper Von Halford on a Full Length Alternative Hip-Hop / Horrorcore album entitled RETCON and EP entitled Faust (based the protagonist of a classic German legend). It will be released under the peudonym "Valdura" and the first single "Angelcide" featuring UK vocalist Bella Dee will be released on October 31st, 2011. Discography Studio Albums *Reality | a dream (2007) as N Pa Productions unreleased *Sight & Sound (2009) as N Pa Productions *The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil (Q4 '2012) ''as N Pa *The Ghost Within: Melinda's Madness (The Downfall) (2014) as N Pa Extended Plays *Morning Light EP (2009) as N Pa *As The Rush Comes EP (2010) as N Pa Productions *Release Me: The Remixes EP ('''TBA 2012) as N Pa *Tomorrow Comes Today (EP) (TBA 2013) as N Pa *Dreamers Escape EP (TBA 2015) as N Pa Compilation albums *Reality | a dream: The Remixes (and B-Sides) (2007) as N Pa Productions unreleased *Handful of X-Lax: Volume 1 - B-Roc and Mikey P (of Dacav5) (2008) as N Pa Productions ''release/unreleased *Dreamers Mixtape: N Pa Productions vs. Dj Gonze (2008) ''as N Pa Productions release/unreleased *Sight & Sound: The Remixes & B-Sides (2009) as N Pa Productions *The Ghost Within: Remixed (2012) as N Pa Collaboration Albums *Faust EP (with Von Halford) (tba 2012) as Valdura *RETCONhttps://twitter.com/#!/NPamusic/status/104981990645825537 (with Von Halfordhttps://www.facebook.com/#!/VonHalford/posts/2050894347486) (tba 2012) as Valdura Singles 2008/2009 as N Pa Productions ''from Sight & Sound'' *Longest Night (featuring Rain-King) (2008) *Your Love (featuring Coco O'Connor) (2009) *Without You (featuring Myah Marie) (2009) *Illusion (featuring Lori Cunningham) (2009) 2010/2012 as N Pa *Memories (featuring Meital Cohen of Knob and NPC) (September 7th, 2010) from'' Memories - Single *Angelcide (with Von Halford featuring Bella Dee) ('October 31st, 2011') from RETCON ''as Vadura *Release Me (featuring Pete Murray of Lo-Pro, Space Camp Stowaways, and DJ Darkside) (TBA 2012) from Release Me: The Remixes EP External Links N Pa on Facebook N Pa on Twitter N Pa on Soundcloud N Pa on iTunes N Pa on Myspace Category:Browse